


Promise

by One_Piecee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Death, Idk what to say, M/M, Multi, Self-harm Warning, death warning, i found this and decided to finish it, i made myself sad while doing this rip, its not too explicit but i chose to tag it anyways, please be warned of the self-harm and death/violence warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Piecee/pseuds/One_Piecee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine struggles to accept the death of a loved one and does his best to uphold a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in one of my folders so I decided to finish it. Originally for a friend but I never completed it/gave it to them oops. Be warned of the death/self-harm/violence in this. Although I didn't go that much into detail and I made sure that it was not too explicit, but despite that I want you guys to be aware it's in here.

Aomine could remember it clearly.

He could remember every single dip and curve of the muscles that corded the thin boys body; he could remember every inch of skin and had memorized what places to touch that drove the boy crazy. He remembered the way the boy with the light blue hair writhed beneath him, his face flushed and his eyes glazed over in lust and pleasure as he begged for more.

Aomine could also remember the sweet moments between them as well. He could remember their first kiss, the way those soft lips felt against his, and he could remember those times when they would just lay in bed and cuddle, doing nothing but enjoying one another’s company in silence.

He could remember every little detail that had happened ranging from the time they first met, all the way up until the present; this very moment. Aomine sighed as he leaned back against the soft cushions of the couch, his head tilted towards the blank, white ceiling as he got lost in thought.

I had been a little bit over three years since _it_ had happened, and Aomine was still not over it. He would never get over it. He _couldn’t_ get over it. Tilting his head to the side, he gazed at the stack of books sitting in a pile against the wall, clean and dust free, just like how his blue haired shadow would always want it to be.

Closing his eyes, Aomine heaved a sigh as he thought back to when this had all started.  
  
It had been a cold winter day in Tokyo as Aomine strolled down the streets in the shopping district, glancing through the windows of shops as he passed by before stopping in front of one particular store. He took a moment to gaze at the displays in the window before pulling open the door and stepping inside.

He had spent nearly 10 minutes inside before he was able to leave, his fingers fiddling with a small, black velvet box in his pocket as he made his way back to the apartment he shared with his lover. As Aomine walked through the frosted streets of Tokyo and made his way back to the apartment, his cell began to ring. Fishing his cell out of his pocket, he gazed at the caller I.D. before flipping his phone open and answering the call.  
  
“What is it Satsuki?” Aomine answered with a yawn.

“Dai-chan did you buy the ring?!” Momoi excitedly shouted through the phone. Aomine sighed, the pink haired manager was probably shouting loud enough for the whole world to hear. Aomine had to pull the phone away from his ear for a few seconds to make sure that he wouldn’t lose his hearing from her shouts.

“Yeah. I just got out of the store.” Aomine huffed pulling the collar of his coat up in an attempt to block out the chilly winter wind.

“I’m happy for you Dai-chan! It’s too bad I can’t be there when you propose…” Momoi murmured and Aomine could just imagine the pout decorating the pinkette’s lips.

Aomine sighed as he rounded the corner of the street, pulling out the keys that would unlock the door to his apartment. “None of you will be there anyways… I don’t see the point in you guys wanting to be there.” Aomine said.

“It’s because we want to see both you and Tetsu-kun happy of course!” Momoi exclaimed and Aomine rolled his eyes.

“We’ve been together since high school, Satsuki. Of course we’re both happy.” Aomine said as he unlocked the door to the shared apartment, stepping in and slipping off his shoes as he closed the door behind him.

Momoi sighed. “Sheesh… You’re so complicated Dai-chan. Anyways, I can’t talk much longer, I need to get back to work. I’ll talk to you soon!” With that, Momoi hung up as Aomine shoved his phone into his pocket and wandered into the living room as he prepared for the event that would take place later that day.

Hours later and well into the evening, Aomine waited by the door, knowing that his blue haired shadow would walk in at any moment, exhausted from a long day of work at the desk. Sure enough, the door slowly creaked open and in came the blue haired shadow, _his_ blue haired shadow.

“Welcome home, Tetsu.” Aomine greeted as he strolled over to Kuroko, leaning down to give the boy a peck on the lips before drawing back.

“Hello Aomine-kun.” Kuroko replied tiredly as he closed the door behind him and slipped off his shoes.

“I have a surprise, Tetsu.” Aomine said.

“For me?” Kuroko asked and Aomine replied with a nod of his head. “What is it?”

“Close your eyes. No peeking.” Aomine said as he moved to stand beside Kuroko who had done as told, and he slowly guided his shadow towards the living room where the surprise would be taking place. Stopping in front of the display, Aomine released Kuroko’s hand and stood to the side. “Open your eyes now.” Aomine said.

Slowly opening his eyes, Kuroko gazed at the scene before him in slight shock. The dining table had been moved from its usual spot so that it now sat right next to the window and amber colored lights were strung around the living room, giving the place a warm and cozy feeling. Candles that were lit were decoratively placed on the dining table along with beautifully set silverware.

“Aomine-kun…” Kuroko breathed out softly as he slowly glanced at his boyfriend who, to say the least, seemed quite embarrassed judging by the slight blush on his tan colored cheeks. Reaching behind him, Aomine pulled out a beautiful red rose and held it out to Kuroko.

“For you…” Aomine muttered softly. Gently taking the rose, Kuroko smiled as he moved towards Aomine and gave the taller boy a hug.

“Thank you, Aomine-kun. It’s beautiful.” Kuroko said, his voice muffled by the other boy’s chest. After retreating from the hug, Aomine took Kuroko’s hand and led him towards the table, where delicious smelling food was waiting for them, as they each took a seat across from one another. “Did you do all this yourself?”

“Ah… well… no. I had a little help from the others.” Aomine said as he absent mindedly scratched the back of his head. “But it was my idea to do this.”

“And I’m guessing that this is Kagami-kun’s cooking?” Kuroko said as he pointed down at the food laid out on the table and Aomine nodded.

Kuroko smiled as he stood up and made his way over to Aomine, giving him a peck on the lips before returning to his seat. “This is really sweet of you. Thank you.” Kuroko murmured as they commenced to eat their dinner, making small conversations here and there as they ate.

After they finished their dinner, Aomine took a deep breath as he reached into his pocket. He fiddled with the small velvet box for a moment before mustering up all the courage he needed and stood up, making his way over to where Kuroko was seated.

“Aomine-kun?” Kuroko questioned as he stared at Aomine in curiosity, wondering what his light could be doing. Kneeling down on one knee in front of Kuroko, Aomine pulled out the velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a stunning ring, causing Kuroko’s eyes to widen in surprise.

Taking one last deep breath, Aomine glanced up, looking right into Kuroko’s eyes. “Tetsu… I uhh… I love you. I really do.” Aomine started. “I want you to be mine forever. I want you to be more than just my shadow, and more than just my boyfriend. I want you to be mine… Tetsu… Will you marry me?”

After a long pause, and no answer from the shadow, Aomine began to fidget slightly, beginning to become anxious as he glanced away, unable to maintain eye contact any longer. He was afraid of being rejected by the boy he had loved since practically middle school and this prolonged silence did not help ease his nerves.

After what felt like an eternity to Aomine, Kuroko began to move as he gently took the ring out of the box and slid it onto his finger. “Yes. Yes I will marry you… Daiki.” Kuroko said with a smile, the most beautiful smile Aomine had ever seen his shadow wear. Aomine gave a smile of his own as he stood up, reaching over to hug Kuroko.

“I love you, Tetsu. Happy birthday.” Aomine whispered.

“I love you too, and thank you.” Kuroko replied as he gave the taller boy a kiss.

Breaking out of his reverie, Aomine stood up from where he was sitting on the couch and made his way to the front door. He slipped on his coat and shoes and made his way out the door and into the chilly, frosted world outside.

It was a cold January day in Tokyo as Aomine made his way down the frosted streets. Dropping by the familiar shops that he would usually visit around this time of year, Aomine bought the things he would need before beginning to head to his destination.

As Aomine walked through the streets of Tokyo, he thought back to _that_ day. The day when everything had changed.

It wasn’t long after he had proposed when his life took a complete 180 degree turn. It had happened nearly a year after he had proposed, around November. It had happened when they were both at work. The two were police officers who worked for the police force in Japan. The duo would work amazingly well together, solving cases, arresting criminals; the usual stuff that police officers do.

Aomine and Kuroko had been working on a prolonged and unsolved case. They had had this case since the start of September that year. Over a span of three weeks, three women had mysteriously disappeared from their homes, one after the other. A month later, after they had mysteriously disappeared, the three women had been located, their bodies severely mutilated, almost beyond recognition, and dumped in the Omono and Mabechi River in the region of Tōhoku, Japan.

That was all that Aomine could remember about the case. Everything in the weeks to come after that was a blur in his memories but despite that, he could remember the aftermath of that case in clear, vivid detail.

He could see it; hear it even. Police cars blocking the road, the sound of sirens blaring all around him, guns drawn out and pointing towards their target, several dozens of police that were heavily geared spread out and in position. They had surrounded a house at the edge of the city; presumably the murderers place of operation.

Aomine could remember orders being shouted as the police moved in to investigate the home. He remembered the sound of glass shattering and he remembered the loud bang of a gun being shot as one of their own was taken down before they could even reach the front steps.

The police had went into a frenzy as they quickly took cover and some attended to the injured person. Aomine remembered how he and Kuroko had been there, how they had taken part in the shoot off between the gang of murderers and them, the police.

There had been plenty of blood, Aomine recalled. The police had suffered several casualties before they had caught the murderers; Aomine himself had sustained an injury, but what Kuroko received had been much worse.

It had been a stray bullet that hit him. Aomine couldn’t tell which side it had belonged to, but it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter because it had hit Kuroko. It had ricocheted and buried itself in his neck. Blood had sprayed and landed on Aomine’s face but he had barely noticed at the time. He felt nothing but shock, despair, anger, and sadness upon seeing his shadow, his partner, _his loved one_ , face down on the ground and barely breathing.

His memory began to blur at this point, but he remembered that he had screamed. He remembered that he had been clutching onto the light blue haired boy as if he were his lifeline –and in some ways he was. He remembered that he had cried; tears had run down his face and fallen onto the pale skin of his significant other as Aomine listened to Kuroko speak as best as he could in a choked voice as tears filled his shadow’s eyes and blood trickled from his lips.

He remembered the ambulance appearing, prying him off of the body of his loved one as they took Kuroko away from him. Someone had gotten Aomine off of the ground and had driven him to the hospital where Kuroko was taken to. Aomine had tried to follow the paramedics into the operating room that Kuroko was in but was stopped by some nurses. He recalled lashing out, accidentally knocking one of them over, and he remembered a swift pain blooming across his cheek as someone punched him and yelled at him to get a hold of himself.

He remembered the night that he had spent in the hospital as he sat in the uncomfortable chairs outside the operating room, the injury that he had sustained on his arm now cleaned and bandaged. He remembered his close friends, the Generation of Miracles, visiting and waiting with him as one of Aomine’s coworkers retold the story to them and entrusted them to take care of the blue haired man for him. He remembered others showing up as well, friends of Kuroko from high school, he presumed.

He remembered Kagami, his red haired rival, settling into the chair beside him and telling him that he believed that Kuroko would be okay. How naïve, Aomine had thought, but chose to believe in the red heads words as he leaned on the others shoulder for support.

Several hours had passed and the light above the operating room had finally turned off. Aomine scrambled to his feet, along with every else within the hallway, and the surgeon had walked out from the operating room and headed straight for Aomine. Sharp green eyes pierced his, but they were downcast and filled with sadness.

“I am sorry.” Was all that the surgeon had said.

Aomine had sunk down into one of the chairs upon hearing Midorima’s words. His eyes were wide with shock as his mind tried to process what he had just heard. When it had finally registered, he broke. He cried. He cried harder than he ever had before. Heart-wrenching wails filled with anguish, sadness and despair had left him.

Aomine barely registered it when strong arms wrapped around him and held him. He remembered the gentle motion of someone rubbing his back, and then vaguely heard someone speaking to him in a calm, soothing voice.

He remembered seeing bandaged fingers entering his line of vision and he had turned his head to face the green haired man who he had known for most of his life. A hand was outstretched, and Aomine slowly took it as Midorima helped him up and slowly led him through the doors of the operating room.

Midorima had led him over to the table where a single body lay. Aomine remembered seeing the unshed tears in Takao’s eyes as said man slowly pulled back the cloth that covered the body before taking several steps back to give the blue haired man some space. Aomine had immediately latched onto Kuroko’s hand, but he felt no warmth. It was cold, lifeless. Tears sprung to Aomine’s eyes once more as he silently cried.

What felt like an eternity to Aomine had passed as he sat there, crying as he held his lovers hand. Midorima and Takao had to gently extract Aomine from Kuroko, but of course Aomine had resisted at the time. He had screamed, and arms flew as Aomine lashed out once more. Midorima tried his best to hold Aomine down as he had ordered Takao to grab Kagami, and moments later the redhead burst through the doors to the operating room and went straight for Aomine.

Aomine had fought back as Kagami tried to calm down the other without involving any violence, but it was to no avail. Aomine was vicious when he fought, and the two had eventually ended up rolling around on the ground, fists flying at one another. Kagami had rolled Aomine onto his back and pinned the other down and shouted at him. Aomine had struggled in his grip but had quickly lost the energy to fight back as he clung to the redhead, crying into Kagami’s shoulder as the other held him.

After he was escorted from the operating room, Aomine couldn’t remember much else of what had happened afterwards. He remembered stumbling out of the hospital with Kagami, asking the redhead to take him somewhere, and although unsure, he had complied.

He remembered the smell of alcohol surrounding him, he remembered downing several glasses of vodka, and vaguely remembered the redhead carrying him out of the bar soon after, his arm slung over his shoulder.

Aomine remembered that when had had woken up, he was in a place that wasn’t his own. There was a glass of water on the nightstand beside the bed that he occupied and Aomine made a move to grab it. His fingers shook and accidentally knocked the glass over, and the sound of glass shattering filled the room. Memories of what had happened the previous night flooded his mind and he held his head in his hands as he tried to block the images out but to no avail.

In the corner of his eyes, Aomine saw sunlight reflect off the shards of glass on the ground and he made a move to grab the largest piece that he could find. He brought the sharp edge up to his wrist and slashed them, just as the door burst open to reveal Kagami.

He remembered seeing the redheads eyes widen as he took in the scene before him, and then Kagami lunging at him as he wrestled the glass shard out of his hands. He had dug out his phone and called the ambulance as he brought Aomine to the bathroom and attempted to stop the bleeding.

The ambulance had soon arrived and brought Aomine to the hospital. He had been placed on suicide watch not long after the incident and Kagami had volunteered to take care of and keep an eye on him.

Cold winds broke Aomine out of his thoughts as he walked through the gates of the cemetery. Walking down the familiar path, he stopped in front of the headstone and gently ran his hands over it.

“Hey, Tetsu.” He said softly as he placed the bouquet of flowers down in front of the grave along with the drink that he held in his hands. A vanilla milkshake.

He heard the sound of footsteps approaching him from behind and a hand gently patted him on the shoulder moments later before the person bent down and placed a plate of food down in front of the grave beside the other items.

“You ready to go?” Kagami asked as he stood up.

“Yeah, just give me a moment.” He replied. Kagami nodded before turning back to the headstone and gently bumping his fist against the cold stone.

“Later, Kuroko. I’ll be back soon.” Kagami murmured before turning away and heading towards the entrance of the cemetery where he would patiently wait.

“I’m getting better, Tetsu. Kagami is taking good care of me and the others drop by every so often when they aren’t busy. I’m trying, too. I’m trying to move on like you said you wanted me to.” Aomine said quietly as he then gently bumped his fist against the cold stone, just like Kagami had done moments earlier. “Happy birthday, Tetsu. And happy anniversary. I love you first and foremost, don’t you forget that.”

The snow slowly drifted down from the sky and began to coat the land in a blanket of white as Aomine left the cemetery, Kagami falling into step behind him as they spoke softly, fingers intertwined with one another as they made their way towards their destination.

                                ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Daiki. I don’t know if I’ll last but there’s something that I want to tell you.” Kuroko choked out, tears forming in his eyes._

_“Don’t say that, Tetsu! Stop talking the ambulance is gonna be here soon you’re gonna be okay.” Aomine cried, tears dripping onto Kuroko’s pale face._

_“No, listen to me, Daiki.” Kuroko murmured, blood bubbled up from his throat as he coughed. “If I don’t make it, promise me one thing. Promise me that you’ll move on and find someone else after I’m gone.”_

_“But–“_

_“Promise me, please.”_

_“I promise you, Tetsu. I promise you that I will.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i made myself sad because of this


End file.
